Two relaxing weeksor not
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, and Harry is living a peacefull life with the now-friendly Dursleys. But when Aunt Marge desides to come, and Harry and Andrew (Dudley) decide to spend two relaxing weeks with Hermione, her sister, and Remus, chaos ensues.


I Don't Own Harry Potter ~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~ Harry sat up and stretched, the warm sunlight filtering through his bedroom curtains. 'It's hard to think that just three weeks ago I defeated the Dark Lord, and even harder to get used to the fact that the Dursleys actually respect me now.' He didn't know what was stranger, his family acting like family, or that he had defeated Voldemort. 'Probably the latter of the two.' He sighed when his considerably lighter cousin knocked. "Harry, want a ride into town? Aunt Marge is coming over later." Harry jumped out of his bed. "Like hell I'm going to stay here!" Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt. "Knew you'd agree," Dudley grinned at him from the door way. "So, where do you want to go?" "Any where but here, cousin." Harry scowled, the only person in this family he didn't like was Marge. "Wait, hold on. Hermione gave me her number, do you have your cell?" "You have a girl's number?" The broader teen asked, grinning as he tossed his younger cousin the phone. "She has a boyfriend." Harry dialed the number. "Hermione?" "Yes?" She answered groggily. "Who is this?" "Harry, old girl." "What the bloody hell are you doing calling me this early?"  
  
"Full moon last night? Well, any way, me and Dudley need a place to escape." "Allright, I'll have some breakfast ready for you two." "No thanks, we'll pick something up." "That's good, because I don't feel like cooking." "You never did, even when it was just a simple potion." Harry grinned as he heard his friend's reaction. "See you in a couple of hours, 'Mione." "See you." He handed to cell phone back to Dudley. "I have no friggin' clue how to shut this thing off." "Thanks cousin." Harry grinned, opening the door. "So are we going? I have no desire to be here when your formidable aunt comes. I'd rather face the Dark Lord again, and that's saying something." "He was the tall, skinny, pale, dark haired man, right?" Harry stopped and sat, laughing. "No, that was my potions master. Voldemort was like that, only flat faced and bald." "Oh." Dudley looked at his cousin, who was slowly turning colors from laughing so hard. "Do you need any help?" Harry struggled to stand. "I'm allright. I thought it extremely funny." "I take it you didn't like that particualar professor?" "Not exactly. We didn't like each other, but we didn't hate each other, either. He's saved my life on more than one occassion, and vice versa." "Oh. So what was so funny about it?" "Just remembering how he would have reacted." Dudley looked at his cousin oddly. *********************************************************************** Harry sighed, content as his cousin's convertable flew down the highway. "This is almost as good as flying." "What is it like?" Dudley asked, startling his cousin. "What is what like?" "Flying around on brooms, waving sticks of wood with magical powers?" "Oh, that. It's rather interesting. You'll get a better idea of what it's like from Hermione." "What is she like? I know she's helped you in the past, and fough along side the rest of us while you went off to face the Dark Lord." Harry grinned at the memory. Hermione and Ron had practcally thrown themselves on top of him when they saw Voldemort trying to escape. "Rather intelligent, dark, curly hair and eyes like milk chocalate. I rather envy Remus." He sighed, shaking his head. "Why?" "He get's to live with her. Lucky bugger. Any way, Hermione's also a fair fighter, and can wield a sword as well as a wand. That's another thing, she's a fair powerful witch." "Oh boy. Is she anything like Ron's two brothers-George and Fred?" "She is a bit mischievous, but nothing compared to those two." Harry laughed at his memory of the twins. "I'm just glad that their ploy worked, or none of us would be here." "Me too." Harry nodded. "You know, I feel rather weird calling you 'Dudley'. Do you have a middle name?" "Andrew." He grinned at his cousin's surprise. "And please, I understand the awkwardness of 'Dudley'." "So Andrew it is then, cousin." Harry shook the hand of his cousin. "Um, I think we just missed our turn." "Why the hell do she live out in the middle of nowhere? I thought her parents were dentists?" Andrew asked, making the sharp turn. "It's not exactly her parents' house, more like her grandmother's." "Oh." Andrew shut off the ignition, grinning at Harry as the skinnier teen jumped out. "Eager to see her?" He blushed as he knocked on the door. "Hello?" A young woman answered the door, her blue gray eyes tired. "Oh, you're Hermione's friend and his cousin, I presume?" Harry nodded, smilling. "I'm Harry, and this is Andrew." "Please, come in. My sister and Remus will be down shortly," she adressed them, letting them in. "I'm Jennifer, Hermione's younger sister." Harry shook the girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you." "The pleasure's mine. I've lived in the States most of my life, so pardon me if I sound a bit odd." She smiled as she sat down. "I'm still getting used to this. I was never told about the war, either, so excuse me if I get too curious." "For once I have no answers." Hermione grinned at Harry from the top of the stairs. "Morning." "Good morning. How was your night?" Harry asked mischievously. "How is any other full moon, boy." She shook her head, coming down to give Harry a hug. "It still amazes me that you survived that bite," Harry said, turning serious. "Me too. At least Remus was there to help me." She leaned her head against his chest. "God Harry, the pain is nothing I want to go through. I wish Severus did have a potion that would help me." "Blame the Dark Lord. He was the one that did all those things to that wolf, making him go crazy. I'm just glad that you're all right." Harry pulled her closer. "I don't want to lose you again." "Nor do I. My self imposed exile was Hell itself." Andrew's phone rang, startling the two. "Hello? What do you mean, she's staying over? For how long? T-yes, mum. All right mum, we're okay." He turned to Harry. "Bit of bad luck. Marge is staying over for two weeks." "What?" "I know you don't like it Harry." "Oh boy." Harry turned back to Hermione. "Is there a place where we can crash for the next to weeks?" "Yep, and I'll show you." Hermione took him by the hand, leading him off upstairs. "Be back in five minutes, Hermione Anne," Jennifer called after them, mock stern. "So, you're Andrew?" "Yes. Thank you for letting us stay, I don't exactly get along with the woman either." He sighed leaning back in the couch. "How the hell we came from being really close to near enemies, I'll never know." He stood and stretched. "If Harry and I are going to stay here for two weeks, I'd best go back and get his stuff out some how." "I'll help. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Hermione giggled as she came back down. "Like a wand?" Jennifer pulled a face. "I know stage magic is just illusion, but it can get you out of a few tight spots." "Girl, you know you have more power than that." Hermione gave her half sister a hug, grinning. "But go ahead, me and Harry have some catching up to do." "We saw each other just last week, but oh well. Where's Ron this week?" Harry asked as he and Hermione wandered into a back garden. "His group should be in London tommorow-" she paused as a large black owl landed on the rose bush next to her. "What is it now?" She plucked the envelope from the owl's beak, giving him an owl treat, then sighed. "Damn Severus and his love for potions." "What?" "He wants a bit of my blood so he can find something to help with my pain." She shook her head, sitting at a wrought iron table. She conjured up a small vial, and summoned her small dagger. "I hope it works." Harry got out quill and parchment from a pouch he always carried on his belt and started writing. 'Snape, How are you? Still trying to help Hermione, I see, and I thank you for that. I don't care if you don't want to be thanked. How is Sirius? I will try to come visit him-' His quill froze, and he swallowed a lump. His godfather had taken a strong curse ment to knock Harry out. '-Tell him that, please?' He signed it, putting it next to Hermione's quickly written letter. "Hey, Sirius is a fighter, he'll get through this." She put an arm around his shoulder. "In fact, it was him that kept us sane during that imprissonment." Harry chuckled. "Aye, and he nearly went insane himself, not being able to beat on Severus, not to mention you being the only girl." "Why do you think I always slept between you and Severus?" She grinned. "I thought it was just because you liked them," Remus grinned, leaning on the stone wall. "Though how any one can like Snape-" "You look tired, Remus." Harry greeted him. "That's because your girlfriend is as energetic as a cub, though old enough to be an alpha." Remus flashed a smile at Hermione. "Sorry." Hermione blushed and looked down. "I can't help it. I can see why you don't want to take that new potion." "I don't want to take it because I've been a wolf for too long." Harry leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised my dad became a stag, with his two loayal friends canines that could bring him down." "He had sharp antlers, so it wasn't that much of a problem." Remus grinned at Harry. "I still have a scar from a tussle I got into with him." "Woah. I never knew my dad had it in him." "That's because you have your mother's temper. They both knew what was right and wrong, but when it came to doing something about it-" Remus shook his head, sitting across from Harry and Hermione. "Your mother was always fighting both with her mind and her fists. She was top of our class in physical defense, which suprised even Severus." "My mother sounds interesting. I've often wondered how much I'm like them." "Harry, you are the perfect blend. You have your dad's flying style, and your mother's curiousity." Remus turned to Hermione. "Though I dare say that Hermione here is a lot more like Lily than I thought possible." She blushed. "Uhm, thank you, Remus." "Just being honest." Remus smiled at her. Harry grinned. "Except for the part where 'Mione turns into a wolf, right?" Remus thought about it. "Actually, I don't know, I think Lily's animagus form was a wolf." "Interesting. So wolves represent loyalty and courage?" "Absolutely, why do you think we're wolves?" Hermione teased him. "Though James nearly beat me to a bloody pulp when he found out. He really loved her." "I wouldn't doubt it." Harry shook his head fondly, then grinned as Andrew and Jennifer came running down the lawn. "Here come's your sister, Hermione." "And she looks worried." Hermione stood, and trotted up to the approaching figgures. "What's wrong, Jen?" "Just the fact that no one knows Harry's here, yet a letter came for both of you, via muggle post." Jennifer sat against the wall. "I don't like the feeling Mya." Hermione flipped the envelope over, then dropped it in horror. "Malfoy." Harry knelt to pick up the thick envelope. "What does that bloody git want now?" *********************************************************************** I know, I'm terrible. I hate to leave ya'll on a cliffy like this, but I'm only just starting to develop the plotline. Though one thing, DO NOT FLAME FOR HERMIONE BEING TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF! She has to be one for where the story's going. And if you're confused about 'Andrew', he's Dudley, only a lot lighter. Thanks for reading :-D Mystic 


End file.
